24 horas
by MrsWestwick01
Summary: "Itachi..." "Hn?" "A luz voltou". Uma pausa. "E daí? Volte a dormir, Sakura." "Eu preciso de um banho.", ela murmurou sem graça. Ele sorriu com arrogância. "Só deixo você tomar banho se eu for junto." Sakura bufou ao sentir que o namorado estava excitado de novo. "Meu Deus, você não cansa?" "Não vou parar até te ouvir gritar meu nome, Sakura-chan."


**24 horas**

_02:00_

Calor.

Estava insuportavelmente quente dentro daquele quarto, e como a energia da cidade inteira caiu, ela não podia ligar o ar condicionado ou o ventilador.

- Droga de energia elétrica! – jogou o lençol fino para longe e foi até a janela. – Ao menos parou de chover. – ela abriu a janela e deixou o vento fresco entrar.

* * *

_03:00_

Ainda não havia conseguido dormir. E no dia seguinte tinha que trabalhar às sete horas!

- Vou estrangular o cretino que causou essa porcaria de queda de energia!

Entre reclamações e pensamentos raivosos, ela estava começando a sentir o sono bater.

_Finalmente..._

* * *

_03:39_

Móveis arrastando. Quem raios diabos arrastava móveis às três horas da madrugada?

Droga, seu vizinho só poderia ser um doente mental!

E só porque ela estava conseguindo dormir, não é? Era perseguição.

* * *

04:15

- Quem é que passa tanto tempo arrastando móveis?! Esse cretino vai se ver comigo! – ela levantou furiosa e se dirigiu ao andar de cima, de escada! E de pijama!

Bateu na porta no vizinho.

Os barulhos de móveis pararam. Mas ninguém veio atender.

Bateu com mais força.

E então ela pode ouvir os passos daquele cretino.

- Posso ajudar? – Itachi Uchiha, o homem mais sensual, lindo, gostoso, arrogante, filho da puta e mulherengo apareceu na porta. Só de cueca.

- Porra, Itachi! – ela virou-se de constas. – Vai se vestir e depois conversamos.

- Nunca viu um homem de cueca, doutora Haruno? – ela podia sentir o sorriso cínico naquela porcaria de boca.

- Você não está no meu consultório, Uchiha! Vista-se. – ela controlou a voz para que o resto do prédio não acordasse.

- Hnm, a dra está irritada. – ele comentou, ironicamente. – Entre. Vou me vestir.

Contrariada, ela entrou no apartamento, ainda desviando o olhar daquele ser humano irritante.

Mas foi inevitável olhar enquanto ele estava de costas para ela, indo para seu quarto.

_Porra, que bunda._

Segundos depois ele estava de volta, vestido com uma bermuda. Mas ainda sem camisa.

Sakura bufou diante do desleixo dele.

_Cretino! Por quê tão lindo? E tão cafajeste. Foco, Sakura._

- Então, doutora? O que quer? – ele sentou num sofá e bateu a mão para que ela sentasse do seu lado.

Mas ela continuou de pé. O olhando com raiva.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã às sete horas da manhã. Não sei que raios diabos você está fazendo a essa hora, mas o barulho está me incomodando.

- Ah, era só isso? Achei que estivesse interessada em brincar de médico. – ele lhe sorriu cínico, e Sakura agradeceu que estava escuro.

- Itachi. É. Sério! – ela grunhiu as palavras pausadamente. – Não dá pra fazer seja lá o que você estava fazendo outra hora? Preciso dormir!

- Está muito tensa. – ele levantou e se aproximou. Automaticamente ela deu um imperceptível passo para trás. – Precisa relaxar, doutora Haruno.

- Pare de chegar perto de mim, cacete! – ela deu agora um largo passo para trás. – Ou você para de fazer barulho, ou eu serei obrigada a conversar com o síndico!

- Será que é brabinha assim na cama? – ele se aproximou mais dela, sorrindo.

- Droga, Itachi! – ela tentou fugir de novo, mas dessa vez a parede estava contra suas costas. – Eu vou embora!

Ela tentou sair, mas então ele a prendeu com seu próprio corpo. Ela trancou a respiração quando o sentiu aproximar seu rosto ainda mais, e então virou o rosto quando sentiu que seria beijada. Mas então ele encostou os lábios na sua bochecha, e ela sentiu que poderia desmaiar.

_Aguenta, mulher!_

Quando ele escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, ela voltou a respirar. Mas sua respiração saia pesada e cortada.

_Droga, olha o que você faz com a minha sanidade mental!_

- Você sabe que eu não faria nada que você não quisesse. – ele sussurrou contra a pele dela. – Eu sei que você também me quer, Sakura. Desde que se mudou para cá não consegue me evitar. Só está insegura por causa do meu irmãozinho tolo.

E a simples menção daquele outro filho de uma... Boa mãe... Fez-lhe esquecer que tinha um deus grego pressionando seu corpo contra uma parede.

- Não quero você. E não tem nada a ver com Sasuke.

- Ele te engravidou, casou com você, foram feliz por dois anos e então ele fugiu com seu filho. Depois disso você não chegou nem perto de um homem, Sakura. – ele falava calmo. – Tenho observado você faz tanto tempo. Não deixa ninguém se aproximar. Do que tem medo?

- De nada. E eu deixo as pessoas se aproximarem. E pare de cuidar da minha vida! – ela tentou empurrar ele, mas sua força lhe traiu. Sentiu vontade de chorar.

_Agora não. Por favor, agora não!_

- Sakura, deixa eu te ajudar. – ele beijou de leve a bochecha dela. – Eu quero cuidar de você.

- Você nunca vai me ter, Itachi! – então ela finalmente o empurrou, e dessa vez ele se deixou ser empurrado pela mulher a sua frente. Buscou com seus olhos, agora acostumados com o escuro, a porta de saída. Encaminhou-se para lá com os olhos marejados e segurando o choro a qualquer custo. – Vocês, Uchihas, são todos iguais. Você não quer cuidar de mim, Itachi. Você quer cuidar da sua reputação de cafajeste do ano! – então, furiosa, ela abriu a porta e saiu. Mas então a porta abriu de novo. – E pare de fazer barulho. Tenho vidas pra salvar, e faço isso cedo!

E então ela finalmente foi embora.

Obviamente ela bateu a porta com bastante força depois de sair.

* * *

_05:20_

Ela ainda estava chorando em seu travesseiro, agarrada ao ursinho de pelúcia que era do filho.

E Itachi continuava a mover e deixar cair coisas no apartamento de cima.

_Idiota!_

* * *

_06:30 _

Estava dirigindo para o hospital, esperando que Tsunade não lhe mandasse para casa ao ver sua cara inchada e as olheiras roxas embaixo de seus olhos vermelhos.

_Culpa daquele estrupício!_

* * *

_07:45 _

Já havia atendido alguns pacientes. Nada sério até agora. Estava cansada. Tsunade disse que ela tinha até meio dia para sair daquele hospital, ou ela mesma lhe arrastaria para casa.

- Doutora Haruno? – Shizune a chamou. – Você tem um paciente de última hora.

- O que ele tem?

- Esmagou o dedo entre um móvel pesado e o chão. Passo para a senhorita ou deixo para Ino-san?

- Pode mandar ele aqui.

_Itachi bem que merecia se machucar. Aquele cretino fez barulho a madrugada toda!_

E tão logo terminou seu pensamento maligno, aparece Shizune trazendo a ficha de Itachi Uchiha, e o mesmo aparece atrás dela.

- Itachi. – ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Doutora Haruno.

- O que você fez? – ela perguntou, examinando o dedão inchado.

- Estava redecorando o quarto de visitas e acabei por esmagar meu dedo entre um armário e o chão.

_Ele tem unhas bem cortadas e limpas. E o pé dele não é horrendo e nem fedido._

_Cretino._

- Aparentemente não fraturou nada, mas vou pedir um raio X de qualquer jeito. Faça e depois volte aqui. – ela não olhava ao falar com ele. Prescrevia o que precisava fazer e sua voz ia explicando tudo no automático.

- Por que está com os olhos assim?

- Assuntos pessoais nós resolvemos outro dia.

- Foi culpa minha?

- Deixe de ser pretencioso. – ela lhe lançou um olhar gelado. – Vá fazer o raio X e depois volte aqui.

* * *

_08:17 _

- Caramba, quantas pessoas se quebram por dia? – disse Itachi ao entrar na sua sala. – tinha uma fila enorme para fazer raio-X!

- Atendemos em média setenta pessoas, por dia, que possuem alguma fratura. E trinta pessoas apenas com torção ou distensão. Mas todas precisam de raio X. – ela comentava enquanto examinava os resultados. – É, você não quebrou nada. Vou te dar um remédio para dor e uma pomada para desinchar isso. – ela escreveu tudo rapidamente, e então lhe entregou. – Se ainda sentir alguma coisa depois de uma semana, passe aqui de novo.

Ele ficou um tempo examinando a receita.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou, ficando irritada novamente.

- Você tem letra bonita. – ele comentou, com um sorrisinho de canto.

_Sasuke sorria assim. Será que nosso filho também vai sorrir assim algum dia?_

- É regra que todo médico tem que escrever mal? – ela resmungou. Estava perdendo a paciência com aquele idiota, e estava sentindo um novo bolo na garganta.

- E se eu dissesse que sim?

- Eu faria questão de quebrar algum osso seu. E concertaria do jeito mais doloroso também. – ela trincou os dentes.

- Assim como você fez com Sai? Aquele psiquiatra é louco, vou te contar.

- Itachi, você está bem. Saia da minha sala. Tem gente que realmente precisa de ajuda!

- Tipo você. Não acha que está na hora de deixar alguém cuidar de você?

- Itachi...

- ...Quando você quiser deixar alguém cuidar de você, basta me chamar. Você saber onde eu moro. – ele deu aquele sorriso maldito de novo...

- Itachi...

- ... Ouvi dizer que Sasuke vai casar de novo. Ela é ruiva. Bonita, se quer saber. Mas acho que jamais será uma boa mãe. Ninguém se compara a você, Sakur-

E antes que ele terminasse de falar alguma coisa, ela lhe deu um belo soco no nariz. Torceu internamente para o _crack_ que ela ouviu fosse da cartilagem daquele belo nariz.

Saiu do hospital com o jaleco e a mão banhada pelo sangue do Uchiha.

* * *

_09:50 _

Estava furiosa, cansada, magoada. E cega de raiva.

Mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi ir ao parque em que costumava levar seu filho, sentar no banco em que sempre sentavam para dar papinha ou leite, e começou a chorar.

_13:05 _

Voltou para o apartamento, que descobriu estar ainda sem energia elétrica. Jogou-se na sua cama, e apenas ficou deitada. Não soube por quanto tempo. Estava em estado de inércia.

Momentos em que passou ao lado de Sasuke lhe vieram à cabeça. E depois os momentos com seu filho, que agora deveria ter cinco anos.

_Satoshi-kun._

Viu-se no parto de seu menininho lindo, dando de mamar para ele pela primeira vez, cortando seu cabelo pela primeira vez, levando ele ao parquinho, indo à praia.

E então seus pensamentos foram para o dia que chegou a casa e viu a carta de Sasuke.

"_Sakura, estou indo embora. Sinto que preciso de outra coisa para ser feliz._

_PS: levei Satoshi comigo. Não ouse meter um juiz no meio disso, ou eu realmente me esconderei de vocês e levá-lo-ei comigo._

_PPS: eu realmente gostava de você. E aí percebi que gostar não era o suficiente. Como as coisas mudaram, deixei os papéis do divórcio no 'nosso' quarto para você assinar. Obrigado."_

E agora ele iria casar de novo. E se a biscate não cuidasse bem de seu bebê? Foda-se Sasuke, há muito tempo ele já não era o mesmo. Mas e seu Satoshi-kun?

* * *

_14:57_

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Tá aberta. – ela falou alto, para que a pessoa pudesse ouvi-la do quarto.

Não tinha vontade de levantar. Estava sentindo todo o peso dos atos do ex marido lhe abaterem só agora, três anos depois de tudo. Tinha enfrentado tudo com garra, como uma mulher de verdade. Mas agora sentia-se como a adolescente que um dia já fora. Tinha apenas vinte e sete anos; sentia como se tivesse noventa.

- Meu Deus, Sakura! – ouviu a voz de Itachi, mas não olhou. Sentiu a cama afundar, e então ele a fez olhar para ele. – O que aconteceu? Por que está assim? – ele afagava o cabelo bagunçado, enquanto discretamente checava sua pressão pelo pulso. – Sakura, fale comigo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela parecia em transe.

- Eu vim me desculpar. Você gritou que a porta estava aberta. O que faz aqui, Sakura? Não deveria estar no hospital?

Ele percebeu o esforço que ela fez para lembrar.

- Tsunade-shishou me mandou embora.

- Ela te demitiu?

- Não, apenas disse que eu precisava descansar. – ela piscou e olhou para o outro lado. – Mas eu estou bem. Não sei porque todos acham que eu tenho alguma coisa. Eu estou perfeitamente... – então a voz dela falhou um pouco. – ... Bem.

E então ela desmaiou nos braços de Itachi. Parecia uma boneca de pano, mole e sem vida.

Então Itachi apenas pôs um pano úmido na testa dela e a deixou repousando. Preparou um copo de soro caseiro e começou a cozinhar. Imaginou que talvez ela não tivesse se alimentado ainda.

* * *

_16:55_

Sakura despertou aos poucos. Seu quarto estava escuro, a cama desarrumada e ela no meio dos cobertores. Quando se sentou um pano úmido caiu em seu colo.

- Que bom que você acordou! Estava pensando em te levar para o hospital. – Itachi apareceu sem camisa na porta de seu quarto.

Aquela visão a irritou. A única coisa que aliviava sua raiva era o curativo, mesmo que pequeno, em seu nariz.

_Droga, não consegui quebrar!_

- O que você faz aqui? E qual a sua droga de problema, será que é muito difícil colocar uma camiseta?

- Vejo que está melhor. – ele sorriu, e dessa vez não era um sorriso cínico. Era sincero. – Eu vim me desculpar. Encontrei você atirada na cama. Parecia realmente mal. Você desmaiou.

- Não comi nada. – ela murmurou para si.

Mas ele ouviu.

- Só encontrei miojo no seu armário. Então me dei ao luxo de buscar alguma coisa que prestasse lá em casa e fiz bife de peito de frango, batatas assadas e uma salada de espinafre.

Aquela atitude a surpreendeu. Bastante.

E ela torceu internamente para que ele não tivesse escutado o barulho que seu estômago fez ao pensar na comida que ele preparou.

- Obrigada. – disse, sinceramente. Seu olhar baixou e caiu sobre o pano que estava segurando.

- Sakura.

A voz dele soou tão profunda, que ela se sentiu na obrigação de olhar para ele. E então percebeu que agora ele estava sentado na beira da cama, segurando seu tornozelo. Como se dissesse "daqui você não escapa".

- Itachi, vou ser direta: _eu não quero uma noite de sexo_. Eu sei que com você realmente deve ser bom, você parece ser experiente. Mas não estou interessada. Agradeço tudo que você fez por mim hoje, menos a parte de me irritar profundamente, mas por favor p-

E então ela foi interrompida pelos lábios dele.

Não era um beijo de verdade. Ele apenas havia encostado seus lábios nos dela.

_Tão macios... Parece ser tão bom para morder..._

E então ela aprofundou o beijo. Beijou com fervor, com uma vontade que tinha há muito tempo e que já não era mais contida.

E ele correspondeu à altura.

Mas isso não parecia certo. Ele não era Sasuke. E isso fez com que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

- Sakura... – ele secou aquela lágrima, mas não conseguiu secar as outras várias que vieram.

- Pare! – ela falou em meio aos soluços. – Pare de chamar meu nome com essa intensidade! Pare de aparecer na minha frente sem camisa! Pare de se aproximar de mim como se eu fosse sua próxima presa! Pare de ser um idiota, só para ser gentil depois e me fazer sentir mal! E principalmente pare de dar esses sorrisinhos cínicos, igual a essa porcaria que está no seu rosto agora! Pare de me lembrar de Sasuke e do filho que eu não tenho mais!

As últimas duas frases ela disse quase sem voz. Então ela apenas deitou e lado e enfiou a cabeça num travesseiro. Itachi deitou junto dela e a abraçou forte.

- Preciso que você escute uma coisa. – ele falava baixo, mas ainda mais alto que o choro compulsivo dela. – Desde que você e Sasuke viraram amigos, aos sete anos, eu adorava você. Via como você olhava para ele. Queria que você me olhasse assim. Mas com o passar do tempo, vi que não só você o olhava daquela maneira, como ele também olhava para você diferente. Então eu o ajudei a conquistar você. Lembra-se de quando vocês tinham dezoito anos e ele foi fazer intercambio durante um ano? Você estava namorando um dos meus amigos, porque queria que ele morresse de ciúme. Só que quem estava com ciúme era eu. Então comecei a te mandar cartas como se fossem dele. Quando ele voltou, vocês começaram a namorar. Eu sempre quis você. Só que sempre tive a atenção em cima de mim por ser inteligente e bom em tudo que eu faço. Mesmo que não quisesse, eu tirava tudo que Sasuke queria. Eu não podia te tirar dele também.

_Pretencioso!_

A essa altura o choro dela já havia diminuído.

- Sakura, você tem que entender que sempre fui eu. Sasuke era apenas um... Intermédio, por assim dizer.

Sakura se virou nos braços dele, ficando agora frente a frente com ele.

- Como quer que eu simplesmente aceite que foi por você que eu me apaixonei?

- Sakura, por favor! – Itachi estava quase enlouquecendo. – Lembra do dia do seu casamento? Eu ia entrar com você. Só que no dia do seu casamento eu te beijei, antes de sair de casa. Você quase chorou para que Fugaku entrasse com você, porque não queria ficar perto de mim.

E como ela se lembrava desse dia... estava pronta para entrar na igreja, dizer sim à Sasuke e finalmente ser feliz ao lado de seu moreno lindo. Mas, ainda em casa, ela se lembrava de muito bem de ter sido abordada por Itachi.

Também se lembrava de ter correspondido ao beijo com voracidade.

- Sempre fui eu. Por favor, acredite em mim.

- Como acreditar que uma mulher como eu vai satisfazer um homem como você? Olhe bem para mim, Itachi! – ela saiu de seus braços e sentou na cama. – Eu estou acabada! Tive um filho faz pouco tempo, não sou nada da mulher que você acha que eu sou! Não chego nem aos pés das mulheres que você leva pra cama!

Ela estava meio chorosa novamente. Nunca se sentiu bonita. Perto das mulheres que Itachi levava pra cama, ela era ainda pior.

- Droga, Sakura! – Itachi se levantou e saiu do quarto. Segundos depois ele voltou para lá, agora com uma camiseta. – Será que é difícil de entender que eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é? Quando você, que tem um QI tão alto, entender isso, me procure.

E então ele finalmente saiu, e deixou uma Sakura chocada para trás.

* * *

_18:49_

Quando Sakura finalmente achou forças para sair do quarto, percebeu que a mesa de jantar estava arrumada para dois. E nas panelas, todas em cima do fogão, estava o jantar que ele preparou para eles.

Ela apenas sentou e comeu sozinha, apreciando o gosto de comida de verdade.

_Como posso acreditar que tudo que aconteceu foi planejado por Itachi? Como posso imaginar que quem realmente me amava era ele, e não Sasuke? Ao menos isso explicaria o comportamento diferente de Sasuke. Ele nunca era o mesmo das cartas..._

* * *

_23:00_

Não conseguia dormir.

Revoltada, ela colocou um roupão por cima do pijama e subiu as escadas do prédio até o apartamento dele.

A energia ainda não tinha voltado.

- Sim?

Quando ele abriu a porta, sua expressão ficou entre surpresa e tristeza.

- Poso entrar? – ela murmurou baixinho.

Ele apenas cedeu a passagem. Quando ela entrou, esperou que ele entrasse e fechasse a porta. Quando ele sentou no sofá e ofereceu um espaço, ela finalmente sentou.

- Então...?

- Itachi – ela ainda tinha a cabeça abaixada – Sinto muito. Eu sou covarde, sabe. Sei o que dizem sobre mim. "A grande médica Haruno, que suporta tudo de cabeça erguida!" ou então "Sakura, a moça mais corajosa de todo o hospital!". Eu realmente já fiz coisas arriscadas. Mas os riscos só envolviam a saúde de outras pessoas. Sempre fui bem sucedida no meu trabalho, mas quanto a assuntos pessoais o buraco fica mais embaixo. Não sou forte emocionalmente. As poucas experiências dos últimos anos já foram o suficiente para o resto da minha vida. E você tem que entender que quando o irmão mais velho do cara que fodeu a minha vida aparece e conta que nunca foi o meu marido, mas sim o irmão do meu marido que me fez soltar suspiros apaixonados e sonhar com casamento, filhos e uma vida tranquila... Bem, eu tenho o direito de surtar! Se você quer que eu te dê uma chance, eu quero que você me dê uma garantia de que vai ao menos tentar ser fiel e que não vai me destruir na primeira oportunidade. – ela olhou fixamente para ele – Porque eu estou pensando mesmo em te dar uma chance.

- O que te faz pensar que eu ainda te quero? Já passou um bom tempo desde que nós conversamos, e acho que não estou mais interessado. E agora? – ele questionou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Sakura franziu a testa. Lá estava ele sendo irritante de novo!

- Você é um idiota.

Sakura chegou a levantar do sofá, e ia embora depois dessa humilhação. Mas Itachi a puxou forte pelo pulso e ela caiu no colo dele.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – ele a segurava pela cintura e falava baixinho em seu ouvido. Sentiu-a estremecer. – Eu ainda quero você. Quero muito. Quero todas as chances que você quiser me dar.

Foi impossível não soltar um suspiro ao sentir Itachi a beijar daquele jeito que ela tanto gostava.

- Itachi... – ela sussurrou depois do beijo.

- Hm?

- Lembra o que eu falei sobre não querer uma noite de sexo?

Ele sorriu daquele jeitinho cínico e arrogante.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando e, talvez... Só talvez, eu tenha mudado de ideia.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Itachi até tentou a levar para o quarto, mas a pressa era tão grande que aconteceu ali mesmo no sofá. E depois na parede do corredor. E no chão. E no banheiro. E no escritório.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, estavam tão exaustos que tudo que conseguiram fazer foi deitar, um por cima do outro, e dormir.

* * *

_02:00_

- Itachi...

- Hn?

- A luz voltou.

Uma pausa.

- E daí? Volte a dormir, Sakura.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – ela murmurou meio sem graça.

E ele sorriu com arrogância.

- Só deixo você tomar banho se eu for junto.

Sakura bufou ao _sentir_ que o namorado estava excitado de novo.

- Meu Deus, você não cansa?

- Não vou parar até te ouvir gritar meu nome, Sakura-chan. Ah, pera. Eu já ouvi. Em todas as outras cinco vezes.

- Idiota.

**Fim.**

* * *

Então... Depois de uns bons anos resolvi voltar a escrever. Ainda tô meio enferrujada, rs. Espero que tenham curtido (: e perdão por qualquer erro de gramática ou concordância. A pessoa que costumava betar minhas fanfics em outros sites anda meio ocupada kkk

Reviews?


End file.
